GlobeFly Aviation
Not to be confused with GlobeFly Airways, the old airline founded by MrCreeperBoyLOL, which ceased operations in late 2014. In Mid 2016 GlobeFly Airways was reopened by Maddennflpro3. GlobeFly Aviation is an airline that operates and is based in Robloxia. They operate most flights out of Greenwood, an airport operating three airlines, two of which have now ceased operations. It is owned by edtheswaggy and operates international and regional flights. GlobeFly is the first Robloxian based airline on ROBLOX to incorporate and use an active rewards system to complement its frequent flyer program, as well as the first to have a genuine club to also accommodate its frequent flyers program with it. In Summer 2015, GlobeFly announced that they would phase out all Boeing aircraft and replace their fleet of A330s with A350s. At the same conference, GlobeFly announced that the logo of the company would be redesigned, to be applied to their new aircraft. The livery uses a darker blue and mint green. They have now moved off of Roblox. Fleet Current Fleet * Airbus A319 * Airbus A320neo * Airbus A330-300 (Phasing Out) *Airbus A350-800 Past Fleet * Boeing 787-9 * Boeing 787-8 * Airbus A321NEO * Douglas DC-3 * Boeing 747F * Boeing 727-200 Future Fleet * Airbus A350-900 (Replacing A330s) Destinations To be written in Rewards GlobeFly's reward program is named ClubGlobal. ClubGlobal, also the name of their lounge, can be accessed by anybody holding a premium, first class ticket or a bronze, silver or gold ClubGlobal card. The second lounge is only accessed with a GlobeFly Pro Card. Hackings and Scams Despite rumors, GlobeFly was never hacked. But their plane was stolen by somebody and is being claimed as his own. Edtheswaggy, CEO, was questioning him. The judge proclaimed "If Ed succeeded, the opposer would face up to 10 years in jail for copyright violations, and blackballing from all Aviation Board airlines." He wishes not to be named. The trial has been resolved. History GlobeFly was founded in 1968 as Robloxia's Exclusive Airline. It was the most expensive of the day, and was very popular. The inaugural flight was from Greyselm Terminal 2 to Heathrow Terminal 1. They made most money on the Baymouth-JFK route. They were part of the Star Alliance first, and in 2011, moved to Skyteam. However, they left Skyteam in 2015 stating "We no longer believe that airline alliances benefiet anybody." Accidents 'GlobeFly Airlines Flight 63' Flight 63 was a regular, scheduled service from London-Gatwick to Greenwood. Whilst landing, the gear failed to go down despite the dashboard saying it did. Nobody was killed, but 33 people were injured. The flight was operated by an Airbus A321neo. 'GlobeFly Airlines Flight 263' Flight 263 was ferrying from New York JFK to Greenwood, but during mid-flight, the A330 involved suffered a difficulty of controls, so the flight crew decided to make an emergency landing at Northfield. It turned out that some wires failed to connect the joystick and the rudder system. 'GlobeFly Airlines Flight 456' Flight 456 was a nonstop flight from Robloxia to Miami operated by the same A330 that was involved in Flight 263. This A330 crashed 6 days following Flight 263. Mid-flight, the aircraft suffered a fire in the main cabin. The fire was intense enough to break the plane in half. Both halves of the plane shattered into pieces and all 198 passengers and crew were killed, as well as 14 on the ground. 'GlobeFly Airlines Flight 2279' Flight 2279 was a flight from Eastfield to Greenwood. The flight was operated by an Airbus A320neo. When the plane took off from Eastfield, there was a sudden nosedive. The plane eventually slammed into the ground. Thankfully, of the 118 passengers and 5 crew members on board, only 5 passengers and 2 crew members were killed in the accident, which resulted in 7 of the 123 on board killed. There were 37 others that had minor injuries. Category:Airline